Trophies
by katyclismic
Summary: Near misses and first kisses. What counts and what doesn't, when your heart is at stake?
1. Roof

Ranma and everything associated doesn't belong to me, and I get no more out of this than the pleasure of imagining her characters in action. Don't kill me, please.

This scene takes place immediately after Ranma's near kiss with Kodachi in book two, before Akane fights her in the martial-arts gymnastics competition.

**Trophies**  
by katyclismic

_To hell with chivalry_, Ranma thought to himself. _Every time I try to save some chick I end up in pain_. A chill wind moaned over the Tendo house, raising yet another set of goosebumps and making him shiver uncontrollably, the only reaction allowed to him by Kodachi's paralysis gas. Kodachi herself was long gone. Akane was only a few feet away, but she was probably sound asleep by now. He had appreciated her thoughtfulness in giving him her robe, but not as much as he would have appreciated actually tucking the damn thing in so it wouldn't fly away. Or for that matter helping him inside, where it was warm. At this point the idea of warmth seemed as distant as the Taj Mahal.

He shivered again, violently, vowing not to feel sorry for himself. Hadn't he undergone worse with Genma in the name of training? A little cold never hurt anybody. _A lot of cold tends to kill pretty easily, though_, an evil little part of his mind added. Surely it wasn't cold enough to get hypothermia, right? It was only October, after all.

It had been maybe an hour since the girls had left in their individual snits. He had originally tried _willing _himself to move, to no effect. It became quickly apparent that the gas would just have to wear out on its own. He snorted in remembered indignation, then realized what that meant and tried moving again. A single finger twitched, then two more. It was wearing off! Maybe he would get to sleep in a bed tonight after all.

After a few more exhausting minutes of effort, he was able to form a fist. It would be a while yet before he could crawl inside, though, so he rested again. _Blast that Kodachi. What was she even doing here? _She was in the vicinity of Akane's window when he had clocked her with the kettle, so presumably she had just left there... had she threatened Akane? The thought made his fists clench of their own accord, though weakly. But no, Akane had seemed fine when she smacked Kodachi away from Ranma. Except possibly a little jealous, he liked to think.

He was, very quietly even in his own mind, grateful to Akane for her well-timed kick. He hadn't had much experience with girls before - apart from being one - but somehow he didn't think that his first kiss should be from some wacko chick who had paralyzed him! The thought would have made his skin scrawl, if it wasn't already covered in goosebumps. Nobody should have to suffer through that.

The thought made him scowl. The high school bunch were like that too, creeps who wanted to use force to "win" Akane. He snarled at the sky. Lead by Kuno, the chief pervert. Maybe he'd pound the upperclassmen's face in extra hard the next time he saw him. Akane was tough enough that they couldn't just take her, though, a thought that made Ranma strangly satisfied. Proud? Something.

To derail that uncomfortable train of thought, he made a slow and agonizing push to right himself. Once upright he sat for a minute, panting and exhausted. The wind was colder, now, but maybe soon he could get himself inside. His thoughts went unbidden to last week, when he had accidently fallen on Akane in the middle of chasing "P-chan" around her room. She had been so horrified, but he had dismissed it originally as a stupid girly overreaction. Her family certainly didn't seem to think much of it. Hell, Soun had practically hugged him later - or would have, if Ranma hadn't dodged. But Akane probably thought he was going to try and force a kiss on her, like all of those other guys. No wonder she was pissed.

But... did she really think _he_'d do something like that? Would Akane be as horrified to kiss him as he would be to kiss Kodachi? Kodachi was pyscho, and those guys at school were the biggest horndogs he'd ever met. _Plus they aren't as good-looking_. Did she really lump him in with that lot? _That's stupid. It's not like I'd ever try to win her like that_.

He grimaced. Even in his head that sounded like something to be malleted for. Someday he was going to start thinking of what he said before he said it.

He pulled himself toward the closest edge of the roof, where it jutted over Akane's window. His strength was still a shadow of its normal level, and he wasn't sure if he flipped over the edge of the roof that his grip would hold long enough for his momentum to get him through the window, rather than just dropping him to the ground below. He tested his grip on the gutter, but it was shaky and weak; how much stemmed from cold and how much from the paralysis gas was irrelevent. A few more minutes, then.

He couldn't see much through Akane's window besides a pale, moonlit corner of the bedspread. Ryoga was certainly down there, snuggled up in Akane's bed. Ranma gritted his teeth, thinking, _That lousy pig is worse that any of the high school guys, taking advantage of her like that_. When she found out that the pig was really a man, Ryoga would be crippled for life. A grim smile flashed across Ranma's face. Of course, Ranma could always work on that in the mean time, without betraying Ryoga's secret like he had so stupidly promised. As cold metal bit into his hands, he realized that he was deforming the gutter with his grip. Perhaps it was time to go inside.

He peered over the edge of the roof and noted that the window was halfway open. It might be tricky, if his coordination was still off, but he thought he could do it. He pushed himself up in a handstand, then felt himself start to crumple and hastily swung out and back into the window frame. His poor setup made his angle slightly off, and a horrible _crack! _sounded as his elbow clipped the side of the window. He fell to the floor inside, cursing silently and holding the battered limb.

"Mwh? Who'zere?" a sleepy voice called from the bed. Ranma didn't answer, but his breathing was loud and harsh from the exhertion, and it made Akane sit up and look around. Spying him on the floor, she snapped, "_What _are you _doing_, Ranma? It's one in the morning!" He couldn't answer for a second, trying to get his breath back, and the uncustomary silence surprised Akane. "Hey, is something wrong? Aside from being a pervert," she added caustically.

Spying piggy little Ryoga behind her, Ranma could only growl for a second. "I just needed, _huff_ to get inside where, _uff_ it's warm, dork," he panted after a moment.

"Have you been out there this _entire time_?" she asked incredulously, getting out of bed.

"Kodachi used some kind of paralysis gas in that, _huff_ bouquet she shoved at me," he said, his tone sour. "I haven't been able to move."

Inexplicably, she blushed, then came around the bed and pulled at his good arm, trying to get him up. "Oh, you are cold," she exclaimed at the icy feel of his skin. "Maybe you should take a bath."

"Funny, you weren't so concerned two hours ago," he retorted. "I'm fine."

Akane looked furious. "Well, I just caught you making out with my _completely psychopathic_ opponent, so _maybe _I-"

"OW!" Ranma yelped as her fingernails dug into his arm. "Leggo!"

She released him with a angry jerk of her hand. "You know what? Get out. I'm not going to worry about you any more." She stalked back to bed and cuddled P-chan.

"Since when have you ever worried about _me_?" Ranma muttered, eyeing the pig. "Maybe I will take a bath, do you think I can take 'P-chan' with me?"

She ignored him, pulling the covers over her and the piglet-boy.

Ranma sat for a second, thinking. This was singularly unusual for Ranma, but he still needed a minute before he could get up, so he couldn't storm off, muttering, like he would normally. He took a breath. "Akane," he said in a quiet voice. "It would make me feel better if you didn't slee-- have, uh, P-chan with you."

She didn't answer.

"I think-" He stopped, not knowing how to finish. The silence grew long and awkward, and he noticed she was unnaturally still. _Listening, perhaps?_ "Look, Akane, that thing with Kodachi -- I mean, it wasn't really _with _Kodachi, it was really just her. Uh, so I think I know about those guys and you at school. How you feel, I mean."

There was a brief pause, then Akane sat up with a strange look on her face."What was that supposed to mean?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"That you don't like being forced into something like that," he explained, grateful he at least made sense for once, even if it wasn't exactly what he meant to say. "You shouldn't be tricked like that," he added, looking menacingly at Ryoga. The piglet _bwee_ed at him in contempt.

Akane laughed. "Oh, he's just a pig, Ranma, honestly... but thank you," she said more seriously. "Nobody seems to think that it's weird."

"Sleeping with a pig? Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda th-"

"Idiot! I meant the challenges in the morning." Akane wore a curious half-smile, though.

"Well." Ranma was at a loss for words again, and looked away from her completely uncute and non-sweet expression. _What kind of tomboy wears cutesy teddy bear pajamas, anyway? _he grumbled to himself, then in a rush corrected himself. _Uncute. Uncute teddy bear pajamas._ "I can't really understand why they'd do it," he continued, trying to ignore his wayward thoughts.

"What?" Akane said sharply. "You're surprised anyone would fight for me?"

"No, stupid," Ranma snapped in return. "I'm surprised anyone thinks you're a trophy." As the words left his lips, he knew that once again, somewhere en route to his mouth, his meaning had been hijacked, shot up and crashed spectacularly on the Isle of Stupid Things That Will Get Ranma Smacked. Akane started to rise from her bed, face red and lips thin. "_Just _a trophy! Just to be won!" he yelped in a desperate attempt to reroute, but she didn't seem appeased. He flung up an arm protectively.

The expected blow never came, though. She only yanked the door wide for him, telling him flatly, "Ranma, you need to leave. It's late."

He looked into her eyes, dark and fathomless in the night shadows. "Akane..." The sentence had no good ending that he could see, so he just got up stiffly and stood for a second, trying desperately to think of something that would get rid of that horrible blank expression she wore. The seconds ticked by, the handle started to creak under the pressure of Akane's grip, and the longer he stood there, the farther he sunk in the black, sucking pit of silence. _Screw it_, he said to himself. _She won't listen anyway._

So naturally, as soon as her door clicked firmly closed behind him, he thought of something.

"Akane?" he whispered through the door. "Hey, listen... I would fight for you, if you wanted me to, ya know."

Only silence met his ears. He waited for a moment, hopeful, but it was clear that she had already gone to bed. For a few moments he considered knocking, but they had already been awfully noisy and if they didn't get chastised for it tomorrow he'd be really surprised. In the end, his slightly forlorn, shadowy figure limped down the hall to the guest room where his panda-shaped father slept, and slipped through the door.

Pressed up to the other side of her door, Akane smothered a surprised giggle with the piglet she held in her arms and snuggled him close, her eyes soft and sparkling. The piglet was thouroughly irritated.

* * *

Copious thanks go to my beta reader, indygodusk, who makes me laugh at my own style and chastises my commas as needed. I shall also recommend her stories, because she is amazing in both style and story development, and takes the idea of sexy cliffhangers to new heights. 

This may develop into further chapters exploring the 'first kiss' drama of the series, depending on my whims and access to later issues of the manga, but it stands only as a vignette at this point.

Thanks to everyone for the warm reviews! _basks in the glow_

ARRGH. I'll use italics for now, but both brackets and asterisks, not to mention several random spaces, keep being deleted every friggin time I save. I _know _there's a way to keep my asterisks in ff, I've seen them in other stories. Suggestions?

As always, reviews are welcome!


	2. Kata

Different style this time, hope it's okay.

This chapter is set the evening after Ranma and Akane first meet the Golden Pair at the ice rink, in Volume 2.

_A fine print haiku:_

Takahashi please

do not send your lawyers, I

make no cash, have none

**Trophies**

by katyclismic

Chapter 2: Kata

Punch left, right. Breathe in. High roundhouse kick. Breathe out. Sweat drips down my neck, itching and uncomfortable, if all too familiar. Left-hand jab, twist and block. Breathe in. Kick hard, and expel air with a grunt. Not ladylike, but I don't have to be. Shouldn't _have_ to be. Leap backwards, but off-balance. I'm losing the rhythm, darnit.

I struggle to regain concentration, and force my face to relax from a scowl. Start over. Punches, one-two, fast as I can. Kick up, feeling the stretch of muscles. Breathing steady and in control - power over myself, power over my enemies. Breathe out, jab, twist, and block. Can't forget to keep toes flat – mid-level kick. A vision of a certain jerk's face is under my foot for a half a heartbeat, then I retreat (strategically, of course, I'll be back in his space in no time) and block. Sloppy – I'm getting distracted. Biting my lip, I continue anyway.

Stupid Ranma - block - and his stupid challenges – duck – and his stupid ego – leg sweep – why _me_? – kick – _Nabiki_ wouldn't put up with this – down – _Kasumi_ wouldn't put up with this. Nobody – uppercut – in their right mind – jab – would put up with this. A twist – arggh, that was way too sloppy – and roll. I can feel that my neck's not loose enough. _Sloppy-slop, cannot stop_ – Dad's nonsense rhyme swims up out of the depths of memory. Happier times, father-daughter bonding over easy little kata, working until my four-year-old self got them right. Mom smiling at us over a basket of laundry.

I growl, trying to clear the pain in my throat. Punch left again, _hard_. Almost an over-extension, have to watch that. Punch right, breathe in. Control, calm – grief's only a memory. Another kick pulls my sweat-soaked and nasty gi over too-warm skin. Almost done, surely? Maybe one more round after this, then I can have a bath. Jab and twist.

Annoying as he is, though – block, turn – he couldn't wig me out as badly as Mikado – kick. I smirk at my internal announcer-voice and retreat again – "Mikado Sanzenin, unbelievably conceited male half of the Golden Pair, enters the rink" - the fluidity, the _rightness_ of the move this time makes me happier. Double block, nice and crisp, and then drop into a neat swipe that would've taken the legs out from Mikado. The following kick crushes his windpipe. I drop below the phantom retaliation – have to assume there could be one – and deliver an uppercut, sign here please and have a good night, buh-bye.

I've had enough experience with guys being pushy that my, ah, forcible rejection – another jab – of Mikado was simple enough – feint – even if he is creepier than even Kuno – much better roll, but I'm still too tense. Note to self: do _not _tell Kuno that, he'd take it as encouragement. Yech. Start again with another two punches, not sure which of the three guys I'm aiming at. Maybe a weird amalgamation of all three. I kick high, musing. Ranma's a dork, but he has a good heart – jab – I think. Kuno's insane, but he's honorable in his weird-ass, twisted way. Mikado, though – the shudder almost screws up my next move – he treats girls like _statistics, _another notch in the pole.

And poor Ranma - I kick, sure-footed, smashing my imaginary Mikado's expensive nose. I snort with my next exhale – sympathy for Ranma? I must be nuts. I leap back, not as clean this time, I'm getting tired. But to have your first kiss from somebody like that, yeeacch! Defensive moves, then another swipe at Mikado's knees. I don't think it matters what gender Ranma was at the time, it was still a first kiss.

The hard kick feels good, again catching my imaginary opponent and sending him reeling. I drop and launch myself up fist-first, anger lending me new energy. That was supposed to be _mine, _I think, jabbing the air where a smarmy brunette head should be. I hadn't been 100 percent positive that Ranma hadn't kissed anyone yet, but finding out he hadn't, and that it was wasted on that perv Mikado, made me feel unexpectedly awful. I'm not supposed to care. I _don't_ care. I dodge and turn into the final roll, ending the last repetition. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that_.

I sit for a minute, enjoying the satisfying tingle of thoroughly-worked muscles. My heart and breath are going fast, though not overly so. A flicker of thought makes me blush – _is this what Ranma could do to me, if we-?_ – before being banished to the hidden corners of my subconscious. Evil evil _evil. _I'm thankful my face is already flushed from exercise, even though no one is there to see but P-chan, and he wouldn't be talking.

Stretching feels great, little pains shooting through the pleasure. There's a German word for that, I think, or is it only enjoying the pain of other people? I could ask Kodachi, I suppose… I think I'm mostly joking. I roll my eyes at P-chan and say aloud, "Why do people have be so _weird_?" I only half-hear his cute little confused _bwee?_ as I try to convince my legs to move me upright. I scootch ineffectually across the floor for a few seconds, before finally clambering up with a suppressed groan. The days at the ice rink have just _destroyed_ my normal routine.

P-chan roots around my ankle, chuffing gently. I guess he can tell when I'm tired, smart little guy. I pick him up and snuggle him close, hoping that my sweatiness wouldn't offend his porcine sensibilities. He sighs, I smile. P-chan was one of the few things around here who looked to me for protection, and I know it's silly but it makes me feel better to mother something. Since Kasumi kind of has the market cornered, it's probably the most feminine thing I can do. Plus he's apparently versatile enough to survive the chaos that is the Tendo Dojo without being driven insane or hideously maimed, which is a step up from most of the inhabitants. I start toward the kitchen - a glass of water sounds divine.

Kasumi's there, prepping dinner already. Looks up, smiles, greets me and my piglet. Offers us tea. Why does she always offer P-chan hot tea? Not really a pig drink. Maybe she's just _that_ trained in being a host. I shake my head, laughing. "No," I say, "I'm fine. Just water." My throat's almost closed up, it's so dry.

Cold, clean relief comes in a glass. Almost too cold – it makes me want to cough, which I solve by snitching a grilled carrot from Kasumi's pan. It warms my throat going down. I drain another chilly glass, watching Kasumi bustle around the kitchen. P-chan isn't thirsty, so I set the dish in the sink, thoughtfully. "Nee-chan," I say slowly, a vague idea forming.

"Mm?" she responds, measuring a teaspoon – maybe a tablespoon, I always forget which is the big one, and _why_ we don't have metric measures in the house is a source of constant mystery to me – of some spice or other. Not pepper, I can recognize pepper. "Did you need something?"

A breath, steadying. My voice can't waver or she'll suspect something. "What was your first kiss?"

A tinny clang rings through the kitchen, her spoons dropping to the floor. She stares at me in almost comical shock, her expression alarmed, and alarming. Then she's gripping my shoulders and asking breathlessly, "Did you and Ranma-"

"Ugh, Kasumi!" I didn't think she'd take it that way. I feel that horrible betraying blush rise up into my cheeks, and shake my head firmly. "NO. I was just _wondering_."

"Oh." She didn't have to look so darn disappointed. "_Oh_. Fiddlesticks. There's fenugreek all over the floor…" Through her bustling to sweep up the spice seeds and washing of various implements, I wait patiently at the counter for her answer. P-chan's very snuggly today, and I smooch the tip of his ear absently.

"My first kiss," Kasumi continues at last, dreamily stirring in the new spoon of fennel. Her eyes are very far away. "My, what was that boy's name? Matsuo something." I bite my lip, wide-eyed. She doesn't _remember_? She glances at me, though, and sees my expression. "Oh, Akane, it was the third grade. Of course I don't remember his full name."

Head, meet kitchen counter. (_Hi, counter!_) Groan. "The _third grade_? Jeez, Kasumi. I don't think that counts."

She blinks at me, smiling softly. "Well, it _was_. If you mean a first romantic, grown-up kiss, well…" She sprinkles some green leafy things into the pan. Come _on_, Kasumi, spill it! "It was a boy named Aisatsu, in my last year of school."

I wait, but that's all she's giving me. "AND? How was it? What happened? Was it weird?" Boy, that wasn't pathetically eager or anything. I pinch myself to remind me to stay cool.

She shrugs, but her eyes are still dreamy. "We went together everywhere – we were really best friends more than a couple. But we thought we could try to be." She's silent for a moment longer. The spoon moves in lazy circles. "I thought it was very romantic at the time, but I didn't… think of him that way. Not like-" She stops, then finishes lightly, "not like it was love." I _know_ she was going to say _Dr. Tofu_, it's painfully obvious. I'm really glad I got over him, or this conversation would be painful. _More_ painful.

"Yeah, but – are you glad you did it then? Or do you think you should have waited?" …_for Dr. Tofu_, I add in my head.

"Oh, I don't have any regrets over my first kiss, Akane." Her eyes twinkle as she looks at me and I know I'm not going to like her next words. "But I wasn't betrothed, either."

"That's not the _point_," I say stiffly. But it is, and I know it, and she knows it. I tell myself, as always, that my heart and mind – and lips – are my own to deal with as I please, Dad's silly engagement or not. But a little jealous voice is repeating _but he was supposed to kiss _me_ first. I was supposed to be his first, and he mine._ I sigh into P-chan, just now realizing that I'm using him as both security blanket and handkerchief. Well, at least Kasumi won't see my traitorously leaky eyes.

"_Anyway_." Let's drag the conversation away from my emotional train wreck of a personal life, please. "I was wondering if you thought it was… you know, _special_." One-of-a-kind. Can't be repeated. The moment once lost, is lost forever. I feel tears start up again and bury my face in P-chan's fuzzy haunch.

Kasumi's silent, thinking. I wait. The gi is sticky and heavy, and I really need a bath. I'm sure both P-chan and Kasumi would appreciate it. But I need to hear this, whatever it's going to be.

"It's the kind of thing you always remember," she replies finally. "But will it matter to you as a grandmother?" I snort again at the thought, but I've been crying and - ew. Sorry, P-chan. Kasumi ignores us and continues. "It's special, but it doesn't define anything. It's just..." She waves the spoon vaguely. "A memory, an instance."

Well, that was… anti-climactic. But- "Didn't you and Nabiki over-react to him kissing Mikado, if that's what you believe?"

My sister laughs at the memory. "Oh my, that _was_ fun." Kasumi is _so_ disturbing when she's evil. "Ranma was more disturbed by the fact that he kissed a boy, not that it was his first kiss. He needed to be redirected."

Wow, that sounds ominous. "Redirected? To what?" My tone is suspicious.

Kasumi's eyes are twinkling again. "What do you think is more productive: regret because his girl-self kissed a guy, or regret that he never kissed you first?"

I can feel a blush rising, but so is my annoyance. "So it all goes back to getting us together? _Great_."

Kasumi shrugs, smug smile in place. "Oh, you'll thank me eventually, Akane-chan."

I scowl, but I'm not thinking of her perfidy. What's caught me is that my sisters also unknowingly distracted Ranma from something else, and maybe I should be grateful for that, for his sake. The week before last, when he showed up in my room, he had said (ineptly and not without a number of backhanded insults) that he understood that I didn't want to be a trophy. And I'm pretty sure that came from having Kodachi almost kiss him. (The usual worried little voice chimes in – _almost? How do you know that, really? What if he lied? _But I ignore it.) So this must have been a thousand times worse, having a guy actually make girl-Ranma a conquest. Surely Ranma is just as horrified as I am when we're powerless.

But I've been too quiet and Kasumi's looking at me with satisfied, twinkling eyes. I stop worrying my lower lip and stick my tongue out at her. "I'm going to bathe, meddlesome one. Thanks for the chat."

"Any time, dearest," Kasumi sings after me. I gratefully escape the kitchen with P-chan, back into the cooler air of the hallway.

Right. Shower, then homework. First kisses, bah. In the privacy of my own room, I smooch P-chan on his wrinkly little snout, then hold him critically at arms length. "Well, looks like you're no prince," I tell him mock-seriously. "I guess I'll have to wait." _For Ranma_, that evil voice whispers again. Hush, self. Ignoring you. I set him down at the foot of my bed, but he's still playing dead, like he always does when I'm affectionate. Little sweetie. "At least you're my first kiss, P-chan," I tell him softly, scritching the backs of his ears. But pets don't count, and it isn't entirely true anyway, I must've kissed my old cat Momi a thousand times. Well, a piglet is unlikely to call me on it, so whatever.

He's still watching me with worshipping eyes as I go out the door with my robe and towel. So cute!

* * *

AN: 

…_once lost, is lost forever. _This is a deliberate use of a line from Pride and Prejudice, if anyone noticed.

Ma belle beta, Indygodusk, raised the question of how to pluralize kata in an English story, given that Japanese naturally avoids plurals. Kata or katas: anybody have an opinion? I'll keep it singular for now, I guess.

A little clarification: The bit where I say that she could ask Kodachi what the German word is - the word I'm thinking of is _shadenfreude, _which does mean pleasure in the pain of others. I wasn't thinking of Kodachi as speaking German so much as being very familiar with the  
concept.

One more: Fenugreek seeds are usually used to spice up curry while fennel is a sweet, leafy plant used to season salads, stuffings, etc. It was deliberate when I had Akane (a la the narrative) think "fennel" almost immediately after Kasumi said it was fenugreek. I think that's the kind of mistake Akane would make, which partially explains her kitchen skills. :)

Many vociferous thanks go to Indygodusk for promptly and insightfully editing this chapter, as it would have absolutely lacked a couple of key elements had she not done so. _grovels at beta-feet_ Peeled grape, mistress? (_Edit_: whoops, changed that name. Hey, if you had any idea how many times I've caught myself from typing "indygo**duck**" you wouldn't feel so bad... ahaha)

Many thanks also to _Valentina, Vaniah, mysterychild, Mx Opit, Triste1, tigerdreams, CurlsofGold, RndmEvllady4ever_, and _Preistess Kohana_ for your encouragement. You guys are the reason I post, really. _huggles!_

(_Edit: _Triste1, thanks for the praise, as well as the headsup on that sentence! I had tried to alter the tone a little and forget to change the rest of the sentence with it. Gah.)


End file.
